Forbidden Love Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the tenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Forbidden Love' *The Dame of Darkness Ruler of Shadow, wandered around her realm with a somber expression. Her heart was aching, not due to illness or distress, but because she longed for love. There was one she loved out there, past her realm of darkness, but he was forbidden..." *The love of her life was forbidden from her as he was the Lord of Light, ruler of the radiant realm, her complete and utter opposite. The rules of the world dictated that they each would reign over their respective lands and that neither would be able to cross over. Alone they would stand, leading their lands. *A messenger approached the Dame of Darkness with a letter. She exchanged several Twilight Tokens, the currency used in both realms, and accepted the envelope. The paper was dark, the seal white. The Dame of Darkness stood in awe as she looked down at a letter from the Lord of Light! *The letter was nothing the Dame of Darkness could ever have imagined. In the letter, the Lord of Light confessed his ceaseless thoughts of her and how he desperately wants the borders to come down between their lands and be with her! However, despite all their royal power, they could not be together... *The end of the letter contained a faint, almost invisible, postscript. The Lord of Light claimed there could be a way to unite the two! There is a place between both realms where the worlds of light and dark come crashing together. The Dawngate is the singular point where light and dark coexists, though it is known that no light or dark dragon can cross over, regardless of the near unity of the realms in that location. *Suddenly the Dame of Darkness remembers an ancient tale. The fable explains the creation of their worlds and, mentioned throughout the story, there are details about a dragon known only as: The Arbiter. This dragon is so powerful that it alone holds the realms of light, dark, and all else together. If this powerful dragon truly exists, it would be able to unite the Lord and Dame! She quickly pens a return letter and sends it off with her quickest disciple. *It didn't take long for the Lord of Light to respond to the Dame's letter. In his response, he believed that the story may hold the key to their happiness. The Lord of Light gave directions to meet him at the Dawngate, there they would need to locate an ancient ruin know as the Archway of Worlds. The archway could possibly open a door to the Arbiter Dragon! *The Dame's heart raced as she swiftly soared over her lands to the border and as soon as she landed, she saw him... The Lord of Light was waiting on the other side! The light gleamed off him in a near blinding fashion and she noticed that he had difficulty spotting her in the darkness. Despite this, they both knew the other was there and that alone seemed to make a world of difference. *The two rulers walked along the borderlands for what only felt like minutes but was, in fact, hours. Despite still being several meters away from one another, it felt as if they were together. Eventually the Dame of Darkness spotted a structure in the distance and the two dragons made haste. Immediately upon approaching the Archway of Worlds, there was a blinding light and a deafening sound! A mighty figure stood silhouetted in the now illuminated portal... *From within the swirling portal now formed within the Archway of Worlds, a mighty dragon with three heads emerged. It was immediately clear who this dragon was. One head was blind to the light and anchored the dark. On the other side there was a head blind to the dark, and anchored the light. In the middle there was a head that stood tall and proud, blind to neither, and anchored all else in the world. It was the Arbiter Dragon. Ready to make their case, the two dragons opened their mouths to speak but the Arbiter stopped them. With a purposeful motion, the Arbiter pointed to a statue immediately behind them. There was no way it was there when they approached, but there stood a statue of the Lord of Light and Dame of Darkness together. Shocked, the two spun around to find nothing. No Archway of Worlds. No Arbiter. In fact, it took a moment, but the two dragons realized there was no border... They raced toward one another and embraced for the first time and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. A new age of love was born and will last an eternity. Notes *The was available at level 23. *The began on February 5, 2016 and ended on February 18, 2016. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event